User blog:Mkcstealth/The Ghost of Commander Sheperd!
This contains spoilers, but i assume most of you have beaten Mass Effect 3, but this is just a warning for those who might not have yet So i was playing Mass Effect 3 last night, finishing up a character that i did a special run with, just to see what would happen, and what i got was the glitchiest and most hilarious ending i've seen thus far. I call it "The Ghost of Commander Sheperd" Glitch. Basically, in order to get this glitch, you need to make sure that you kill off your entire squad for Mass Effect 3. This is how you do it for the most part: In Mass Effect 2, make sure Tali and Garrus die during the Suicide mission, otherwise the glitch won't work. Now that leaves us with: -James -EDI -Liara -Kaidan/Ashley (in my playthrough Kaidan) -Javik (if you have From Ashes) Now, Kaidan and Javik are easy. For Javik, just don't do the mission. For Kaidan, don't visit him in the hospital, and pick Renegade dialogue options with him on Mars, then you can kill him off during the Cerberus attack on the Citadel So that leaves us with James, Liara, and EDI. EDI dies in the Destruction ending, so that's the ending we'll pick, but the other two? Thank God for the Extended Cut! If you're EMS is lower than 1899 (I believe, i could be wrong though), your squadmates die. If it's higher, they live. But if it's below 1750, everyone dies. We don't want that, just our squadmates. So we have to get it between 1750 and 1899. I had 1759 when i did this, and it worked. So now we beat the game. In the final push to the beam, make sure you have James and Liara in your party, and they get fried by Harbinger. EDI dies due to the death of all synthetics. As does Shepard due to low EMS So this is where my video starts: http://s880.photobucket.com/albums/ac4/MKCSTEALTH/?action=view&current=TheGhostofShepardEnding.mp4 This was taken with an HTC Evo Design 4G. The quality of sound and video is a little on the meh side, and my Xbox 360 fan is making a lot of noise. I'm not a professional cameraman, nor do i claim to be, so meh :P At first, it starts off ok. Joker by himself with Traynor behind him, he says his line, i think: "Ok, so far so good" Then, it shows the clips as normal, but the glitch starts at 4:45 in the video, when Joker exits the Normandy. After he leaves and walks out, the camera pans back to the door, like a squadmate exited after him. I was like: "What is going on?" Then, skipping ahead to 8:15 in the video is where the hilarity ensues: We get a glimpse of the memorial wall (which in my game is full. I was a bad boy and got everyone killed :P), which then pans to a shot of the wall of the Normandy....ok.... Then we see Joker standing all alone in front of the wall....with a floating nameplate... At this point i start laughing. If it wasn't for the fact it was 2:30 in the morning, i would have laughed a lot louder probably :P We then see the nameplate float to the wall and place itself. The camera then pans to Joker looking all sad, then an empty hallway, and then Shepards nameplate, before panning outside to the Normandy being repaired, and then the credits roll. I find it hilarious Bioware didn't take into account somebody could actually do this. It's a shame Joker wasn't the one to put it up. It would have made for a touching scene showing Joker, all alone, placing a nameplate of Commander Shepard onto the memorial wall. Instead we get a ghost placing it on there :P Let me know what you think! Again, sorry for the video quality. Category:Blog posts